orendan_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghar-ian “Snouts”
Ghar-ian "Snouts" The Ghar-ian “Snouts” have facial features dominated by slight bug-eyes, and long, very thin snouts.They are slightest of build, but the tallest of their cousins within the “Snout” tribe. They are the least aggressive, which sees them often used in security positions with lots of public interactions. The average height of 12ft. to 14ft. from ground to top-of-head and with a patient nature, make them perfect for crowd control. In their homelands they live in fishing villages, in estuaries and close to the ocean, preferring fish as their primary protein. History The Ghar-ians are the reason why the many races of Orenda know how to fish. They stole the knowledge from the "Fisher-Kings", a sub-race of the "Avems", who resemble the non-sapien water birds that live along most tracts of water on Orenda; ducks, geese, puffins, pelicans, ospreys, storks, and other flying water birds. The secret of fishing from shore or partially-submerged rocks with pole, nets, or spear were techniques wholly in the scope of knowledge of the "Fisher-Kings" only and jealously guarded. A main source of nutrition for the "Avems" and a large population of the "Accis", fish was almost a form of currency among these two sub-races. The Ghar-ians who participated in the theft quickly disseminated the methods of fishing to the rest of the Ghari-ians and as many of the other races as they could, knowing that the "Fisher-Kings" would come hunting for those that had stolen the knowledge from them. By giving all of the other races the knowledge as best they could, at the same time, and not using the knowledge they had acquired first, they avoided being purged from Orenda by the "Accis" and "Avems". The "First Children" were not able to track back where the knowledge was originally stolen from, this does not mean that the Ghar-ians were not above suspicion, the "Fisher-Kings" becoming almost genetically suspicious of any Ghar-ian in their vacinity. The Ghar-ians developed in along two separate branchs due to the "Elven-Dwarven-Aviarus Cataclysm War". The Southern Ghar-ians have a distinct flair for fishing with cast nets, noodling, bowfishing, bank fishing, and trident spearfishing. Most are familiar with some form of fish and crustacean trapping, from simple fish traps to lobster pots. The Northern Ghar-ians perfected methods of fishing in colder climes Seine fishing, spear fishing, cast fishing, and ice-hole fishing. These Ghar-ians learned to fish in deeper waters than their Southern cousins as lake, stream, river and pond were likely to freeze over or completely through, they allong with some pioneering Lake Dwarves figured out large ship fishing; trolling, boat angling, net trawling, harpoon fishing, and larger fish and crustacean trapping. The Ghar-ians far exceeded the technigues and skills they purloined from the "Fisher-Kings", becoming desired crew for many fishing boats, aside from having a Lake Dwarf engineer or two to act as on-deck anchors, to make sure the heavier crab pots and trawling nets did not fall back into the sea or ocean. Category:Non-Human Races Category:Sauropsidans Category:Eusuchians Category:Races of Orenda